


Ice Skating

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is precious, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, love these men togther, seth is so cute, this is just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dean takes Seth ice skating and the two have some fun on the ice.





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins!

Dean and Seth sat in the car on the way back to the hotel room for the night. Roman had stayed back and gone out for drinks with his cousins, Jimmy and Jey, so it was up to Dean, who sat in the driver’s seat, to get himself and Seth home for the night. As they drove, they noticed road work lights flashing in the dark of the early evening.

Dean sighed, “Oh joy, a detour,” he grumbled as he followed the orange detour signs. The signs took them down back roads and into an umbrella of trees. “Hope these roads aren’t icy.”

“They shouldn’t be,” Seth said hopefully. He was more tired than anything and the thought that they could slide on ice was not a fun thought. As they drove, Seth looked out the window and noticed lights coming from a thing off in the distance. “What’s that?” he wondered aloud. Just then, a sign came into view.

“Ice skating rink, huh? Haven’t seen one of those in a while,” Dean mused aloud, “Man, I haven’t ice skated since I was young.”

“We should stop and check it out,” Seth suggested.

Dean scoffed, “Psh, no way. It’s been years, I doubt I can skate anymore,” Dean said.

“Well, you’ll be better than me, I’m sure,” Seth said, “I’ve never been ice skating.”

Dean looked over in shock, “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean it snowed and it got cold but I never really found an excuse to go,” Seth said and shrugged. Dean huffed in thought and then turned down the road leading to the rink, “I was joking, we really don’t have to do this.”

“Uh uh, you’re not getting out of it now, the decision has already been made,” Dean said with a smirk. He drove into a parking spot and then shut the car off, “Come on, it’ll be fun, I promise.”

Seth sighed, “I’m gonna fall on my ass more times than not,” he argued as he got out.

“I’ll catch you, Seth, you’ll be fine,” Dean said and started to walk towards the entrance. Seth had to fight back the butterflies he felt in his stomach at Dean’s words; ‘I’ll catch you’. It made him smile for some reason. He picked up the pace so that he was walking next to Dean. They went up to a little hut next to the rink and got their skates, then walked over to a close by bench and started lacing them up.

“I don’t know about this, Dean,” Seth said, “I’m gonna be like a newborn baby deer.”

Dean laughed, “And I can’t wait to see that, but once you get the hang out it, you’ll be fine. Now come on,” Dean said and slowly made his way to the edge of the enclosed rink. Seth groaned and then followed behind his friend. Dean stepped onto the ice and got his bearings, then motioned for Seth to join him. Slowly, Seth stepped onto the ice and immediately felt himself slipping. Dean was quick, however, and was able to catch Seth before he landed on the ice, “I gotcha,” Dean said with a laugh. He helped Seth stand upright and then took the man’s hand, “Okay, we’ll take it slow.”

“Don’t grab onto me, I don’t wanna drag you down with me when I fall,” Seth urged and wiggled his hand to get Dean to release it.

“You won’t cause I’m not gonna let you fall,” Dean assured him, “Now, stop being a baby, Rollins,” Dean teased. He let go of Seth’s hand, “Stay there. I’m gonna take a lap to get my bearings and then I’ll show you the ropes, okay? Hold onto the wall if you have to,” Dean said. Seth tentatively took hold of the wall and then watched Dean take off. He was slow at first, but he slowly gained his confidence and was soon a pro. Seth watched with admiration as Dean flawlessly glided across the ice. He had a certain grace to him as he moved and Seth found himself unable to take his eye off the man. He admired the way Dean’s legs moved and flexed as he skated. Seth only took his eyes away when he began to admire just how nice Dean’s ass looked in the jeans he was wearing today.

“Ready to give it a shot?” Dean asked as he neared Seth. Seth just nodded and watched as Dean began to demonstrate his technique, “One foot in the front of the other, and you wanna push outward, not straightforward. Here, give it a try,” Dean said after showing him his footwork. Seth released the wall and began moving his feet like Dean. “Good, good, let’s try for a lap.”

“Oh boy,” Seth said under his breath. He began to move forward slowly and, after having not fallen just yet, gained a little confidence. It was too soon, however, as Seth felt himself beginning to lose his balance. 

Dean came up beside him and grabbed onto Seth’s upper arm and grasped it, “No you don’t,” he said. He reached between them and grabbed up Seth’s hand, “Just hold onto me for now until you feel ready, okay?” Seth just nodded and allowed Dean to hold his hand. If he was honest with himself, he never wanted Dean to let go. He had been fighting with himself since he first met Dean, but in this moment, he couldn’t deny to himself any longer that he felt more towards Deans than friendship. He pushed it down, though, and shook the thought from his head; he’d deal with that later.

Dean led the way around the rink and Seth slowly began to feel more confident in his movement, “Okay, lemme try this again,” Seth said. He had to stop himself from releasing a sad noise from his mouth when Dean released Seth’s hand.

“Let’s see it,” Dean prompted. Seth took a deep breath and began to take off on his own. He could hear Dean following behind him, probably ready to catch him if he began to fall again. “Looks like you got this. I knew you’d get the hang of it it,” Dean said, “Go take a lap, show off your newfound skill,” he said with a laugh. Seth smiled and took off, gaining speed and then slowing down around turns. He looked over to see Dean watching him from where he left him. Seth made his way back to the man who was smiling, “Good job, I’m proud.”

“Well, you’re a good teacher,” Seth said and shrugged. The two took off again and started a lap together. Seth got a little more confident and skated ahead of Dean and threw in a little flair of his own.

“Shit!” Dean cried out from behind Seth. Seth quickly turned and could only watch as Dean slipped and fell back on his ass.

“Dean!” Seth exclaimed and skated over to him. He got on his knees next to the man, “Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Dean said and audibly caught his breath when he looked over and saw just how close Seth was, “I just got distracted.”

“Distracted by what?” Seth asked. He could feel the cold creeping through his jeans, but he didn’t care.

“By you,” Dean admitted. Seth’s eyes went wide in shock and was failing miserably at trying to form words. Dean chuckled and pressed his lips softly against Seth’s. Once he pulled back, he released a sigh of what could only be described as relief and pressed his forehead against Seth’s, “I’ve wanted to do that for some time now.”

“I wish you would’ve done that sooner,” Seth breathed out. He pulled his head away and looked at Dean. They stared at each other for a moment before they both laughed, “I’m glad we had to take that detour.”

Dean smiled and pressed his lips against Seth’s again, “Me too.” He began to get up, “I can’t feel my ass,” he said with a laugh as he stood.

“My knees are dumb,” Seth said in agreement, “What's say we get outta here and get warm.”

Dean laced his arm in with Seth’s and started to skate towards the exit, “I say that’s a great idea,” he said with a warm smile. Once they took off their skates and put back on their shoes, they returned the skates and Dean pulled Seth to him, “Just wanna-” he said and cut himself off as he pressed another kiss to Seth’s mouth. Seth laughed and then kissed him back, his arms coming in between them and resting against Dean’s chest. Dean’s hands gripped onto Seth’s hips and he pulled him as close to him as he could get.

“Let's get outta here,” Seth said. He took Dean’s hand in his and the walked back to the car, smiles on their faces and butterflies in their stomachs. 


End file.
